


Desventuras, Vizinhos e Jingle Bells

by kyoongni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Papais, Chanyeol de lingerie, EXO - Freeform, Especial de Natal, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongni/pseuds/kyoongni
Summary: “Desventuras levam os vizinhos Baekhyun e Chanyeol a se aproximarem em meio a época de Natal. Eles só não esperam que cabanas destruídas, falta de energia, tempestades e uma lingerie fossem se tornar os melhores presentes de Natal que poderiam receber.”[CHANBAEK | ESPECIAL DE NATAL | +18]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. Cabanas e tempestades

**Author's Note:**

> ELA CHEGOOOU /palmas  
> a última ficzinha do ano êeê  
> claro que eu não ia deixar essa datinha passar em branco, então trouxe essa belezinha que escrevi rapidinho de tanto que adorei. dividi em duas partes pra não ficar gigante, e logo logo trago a outra.
> 
> quero deixar um beijão e um super obrigada ao projeto apolo por essa capa linda, especialmente para a @/kenobyun que fez essa capa fofona. não posso e jamais deixarei de agradecer a minha beta maravilhosa beatriz @/h_anabia que vem deixando minhas histórias cheirosas assim. obrigada viu, amiga?
> 
> agora, sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa porque tudo o que nós queremos para esse natal é mimo chanbaek, mariah!
> 
> boa leitura, dengos!

Natal, doce Natal. Sempre gostou da data. Não tinha histórias ruins para contar, para bem da verdade, eram momentos muito bons, mesmo depois de ter saído da casa dos pais, tido sua família, divorciado-se e afins. Era uma data boa, principalmente quando você percebe que volta à época de criança com um filho de doze anos que também adora o Natal. Então, dezembro trazia um conjunto de atividades legais, decoração natalina, jantar farto e um monte de filmes do tema.

Aquele ano não foi nada diferente. Na primeira semana, antes de Dohyun chegar para passar o primeiro mês das férias consigo, Baekhyun correu para ver os enfeites de Natal e comprar o que faltava. Papai Noel escalando a varanda, pisca-piscas por toda a parte, uma árvore gigante toda decorada e, por cada cômodo, uma lembrança de que época era. Dohyun chegava já com os olhos brilhando e um monte de planos para aquela época de fim de ano.

Inclusive, o famoso acampamento de início de férias. Mesmo que o primeiro mês da folga acabasse por não ser com o pai, desde os seis anos sempre ia com ele. Era uma viagem divertida e, particularmente, Baekhyun ficava muito feliz dando aquele momento de diversão e aventura para o filho. Acontecia na segunda semana de dezembro e era promovido pela escola. Um encontro de pais e muitas crianças dispostas a passar uma noite em uma “floresta” (para Dohyun, a maior de todas, mas era só um vasto campo com várias árvores) decorada com tudo que remete ao Natal e um dia de brincadeiras.

Naquela quinta-feira, Baekhyun aproveitou que sua mãe havia ido visitar Dohyun para comprar uma nova cabana para o acampamento. Quando tirou de cima do guarda-roupa a velha, não imaginou que Eli, o gato grande, gordo e com focinho de poucos amigos que lhe tinha de estimação, já havia feito da lona um bom arranhador. Deveria ter desconfiado do barulhinho no meio da noite, tsc. Assim que largou do trabalho, correu para a loja e, lá estava, admirando o trânsito meio caótico de início de noite com o frio cada vez mais intenso, no caminho de volta para casa.

A neve é meio destruidora. O frio incômodo. Porém, Baekhyun gostava daquele conjunto, e ainda tinha os jingles de Natal, que vez ou outra tocavam na rádio — como agora, fazendo-o cantarolar junto. Demorou pouco mais de meia hora para finalmente estar dentro do edifício, em um bairro movimentado da capital. Arrastou consigo a barraca e sacolas com comidas gostosas para o jantar. Já dizia sua ex esposa: _você mima o Dohyun demais, Baekhyun_.

E ela não mentia, mas tinha seus motivos. Era seu filho único e um garoto de dar orgulho. Sempre sonhou em ser pai, então sua atenção era voltada para ele e para ser, de fato, um bom pai. Ainda tinha a situação do divórcio. Havia o medo de que ele não lidasse tão bem com a ideia de que agora os pais não eram mais um casal, mas o amavam da mesma forma. Sem contar que Baekhyun adorava mimar o filho também. Era um pai bobão, sem tirar nem pôr.

— Segura o elevador! — gritou ao ouvir o barulhinho das portas metálicas se fechando quando ainda faltava alguns passos para alcançá-las. Notou uma mão impedir as portas de fecharem e sorriu sem nem saber direito para quem. Apressou os passos e finalmente entrou no elevador. — Obrigado. Não tenho tanta sorte com esse negócio — disse, pondo a cabana no chão e se esticando para apertar o botão do oitavo andar, mas este já estava selecionado. Baekhyun estranhou, virando a cabeça e olhando melhor para quem estava ao seu lado.

— Cabana? — O rapaz balançou uma sacola grande também, dando um pequeno sorriso de lado. Um sorriso que chamou atenção de Baekhyun, da mesma forma que os traços bem marcados, os olhos expressivos e toda aquela altura. Sorriu de volta, voltando ao canto onde estava antes.

— Meu filho peludo fez questão de fazer de peneira a que eu tinha. — O estranho soprou uma risadinha sem desviar o olhar de Baekhyun, que também não fazia muita questão de olhar para outro lugar.

— O meu achou que podia morder até destruir. — O sorriso de Baekhyun aumentou. — Então… é do oitavo? — perguntou, a voz grossa e confortável, fazendo Baekhyun sentir a ligeira sensação de querer continuar a conversa só para permanecer ouvindo aquela voz. Ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso com a própria vontade.

— Uhum. Você também? Nunca vi você por aqui… _eu acho_ — sussurrou a frase final, diminuindo o olhar como se quisesse lembrar de algo. O estranho aumentou o sorriso, balançando a cabeça para os lados e enfiando a mão livre no bolso da calça jeans.

— Faz um mês que me mudei, acho que não tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecer. — Ele tirou a mão do bolso, estendendo-a para Baekhyun. — Sou Chanyeol. — Não hesitou em envolver a mão grande com a sua, o olhar não desviando nem um pouquinho do rosto alheio. E não é como se o outro fizesse diferente.

— É um prazer, Chanyeol, sou Baekhyun. — O aperto de mão durou mais do que o esperado. A quentura era bem-vinda no frio que estava lá fora. Só afastaram as palmas quando o sininho avisou a chegada do oitavo andar. — Chegamos — disse, com o mesmo sorriso gentil de antes, pegando a sacola com a cabana e aproveitando o espaço dado por Chanyeol para poder sair.

Baekhyun não acreditava muito em coincidências. Quando criança, cresceu vivenciando a religião dentro de casa e sempre pensou que tudo não passava de um plano de Deus. Apesar de muitos de seus pensamentos terem mudado com o tempo, não deixou de dar um sorrisinho meio desacreditado quando Chanyeol se aproximou da porta ao lado do seu apartamento, olhando-lhe enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura.

— Acho que também somos vizinhos de porta — comentou o mais alto, dando mais um daqueles sorrisos que com certeza Baekhyun não ia esquecer tão facilmente, antes de abrir a porta. — Boa noite, Baekhyun.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol — disse, mais baixo do que deveria, mas ele ouviu, pois Baekhyun percebeu a forma que abaixou a cabeça e pareceu sem jeito com o contato e a curta conversa, sumindo depois da porta do apartamento e deixando um curioso para trás.

  
  


★

  
  


Quando Dohyun ficasse mais velho, Baekhyun não teria que o levantar para ele colocar a estrela no topo da árvore. Esse era o tipo de pensamento que o fazia ficar um pouco triste porque o tempo passava rápido. Porém, pelo menos enquanto isso não acontecia, estava disposto a aproveitar aquela fase pré-adolescente.

Dois dias antes do acampamento, Dohyun acordou com uma ideia: chamar um amigo para jogar videogame. Baekhyun só não esperava que o amigo era alguém do apartamento ao lado e, para sua surpresa, filho do carinha do elevador — que se tornou o carinha que regava as plantinhas na varanda ao lado da sua todas as manhãs, corria logo cedo, mesmo no frio, quando Baekhyun só tinha coragem para atravessar a rua e pegar pães quentinhos; o carinha de um ou dois encontros na entrada do edifício, que sempre o dava um sorriso bonito e alimentava a troca de olhar que custava acreditar não ter outras intenções.

Alguns dias o fizeram colecionar um monte de encontros inesperados com Chanyeol e isso, com certeza, não era apenas coincidência. Muito menos quando o carinha dos casacos grandes e perfume gostoso bateu na porta do seu apartamento ao fim da tarde, com um garoto um pouco mais alto que Dohyun, mas ainda não deveria ter mais que doze ou treze anos, e com algumas semelhanças do rosto de Chanyeol, que abriu um sorriso bonito quando os olhos de Baekhyun pousaram em seu rosto.

— Você sabia que eles estudam juntos? — perguntou meio sem graça, arrancando um risinho de Baekhyun. O garoto parecia estar ansioso para entrar, então o Byun apenas fez um carinho nos cabelos lisos e deu espaço para ele.

— Dohyun, seu amigo chegou — avisou ao filho, que veio correndo do quarto e se atracou com o amigo no sofá para começar uma partida sem nem pensar em fazer outra coisa antes.

— Eu não sabia se tinha algum problema, o Sehun insistiu bastante e eu não consigo dizer não para ele… — Chanyeol murmurou enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e encolhia os ombros. Baekhyun voltou a olhar para ele; apesar de os lábios não sorrirem, os olhos pequenos passavam algo parecido com aquilo para o vizinho.

— Sei como é, mas está tudo bem, o Dohyun gosta de jogar com os amigos e agora ele tem um que mora ao lado da casa dele — disse com um ar divertido, apertando a maçaneta entre os dedos e tentando disfarçar um nervosismo que não era notável para Chanyeol, mas estava muito claro dentro de Baekhyun. O vizinho sorriu. — Ahn… Não quer entrar também? Vai ter pipoca e a internet é rápida, dá pra jogar bastante — sugeriu e, novamente, seus olhos pousaram nos de Chanyeol, que sempre correspia a troca de olhar sem medo de Baekhyun pensar que havia algo mais. Ele sorriu de lado.

— Não vai incomodar?

Quando Baekhyun balançou a cabeça para os lados e deu espaço para Chanyeol entrar, não imaginou, nem por um milésimo de segundo, que haveria outros motivos para acreditar fielmente que nada era coincidência.

Havia dois anos que tinha se separado da mãe do seu filho. Uma separação calma e amigável. Depois disso, não que deixou de levar alguém para a cama, só não era do tipo de pessoa que todo fim de semana tem alguém para ficar. Era caseiro, e trabalhar como gerente de uma grande joalheria custava-o bastante tempo. No entanto, acreditava ter uma boa mão para flertar, e, desde o começo, naquele encontro inesperado no elevador, Chanyeol não lhe negou nenhuma troca de olhar, sorriso encantador ou até mesmo um aperto de mão com uma carícia bem disfarçada, mas morna e gostosa de sentir.

Já estava chegando aos quarenta e sabia muito bem quando os caras não queriam alimentar uma paquera daquele tipo. Ficou receoso em algum momento, claro que sim. E se Chanyeol fosse casado? No entanto, nunca reparou nada que o fizesse pensar que ele tinha alguém, na verdade, ele parecia tão disposto a flertar quanto si.

Haviam perdido a noção do tempo. Revezaram com as crianças no jogo, fizeram times diferentes e a diversão estava garantida por pelo menos mais umas horinhas até elas caírem exaustas. Agora, Chanyeol contra Dohyun, e um ligeiro pensamento sobre o vizinho ser muito bom em divertir crianças passou por sua cabeça. Ele fazia os dois rirem e tinha todo aquele ar competitivo e desafiador que criança adora.

Baekhyun o observou por longos minutos e, assim, percebeu a dificuldade dele em fazer um comando no console. Sentado ao seu lado e perdendo uma partida para Dohyun, que vibrou bastante, Chanyeol fingiu estar triste. Baekhyun sorriu, aproximando-se mais um pouco e envolvendo as mãos grandes com as suas. Percebeu-o ficar um pouco tenso, era a mesma preocupação que tinha quando seu filho estava por perto — a dúvida sobre como explicar que também podia se apaixonar por homens, caso precisasse fazer isso um dia.

Porém, Dohyun e Sehun estavam entretidos em comemorar e mudar o personagem deles, então Chanyeol relaxou com a aproximação de Baekhyun. A primeira intenção do contato era ajudá-lo na melhor forma para fazer o comando mais rápido, mas o toque pareceu ter muitos outros significados, menos aquele. Quando posicionou bem os dedos dele nos botões, sentiu a respiração de Chanyeol resvalar por sua bochecha, perigosa e gostosa de sentir.

Tudo pareceu levar longos minutos para acontecer, mas não passou de rápidos segundos. Acariciou suavemente os dedos grossos e grandes de Chanyeol, pensando em muitas coisas com aquele ato, que não cabiam ao momento. Ouviu-o soprar um riso baixo e tímido e sorriu também, afastando-se e arrastando o toque pelo pulso alheio em um nítido recado de que não queria afastar, mas tinha que o fazer mesmo assim.

A animação de Sehun e Dohyun era contagiante ao ponto de levarem os pais para mais uma ou duas horas de jogo, com direito a guloseimas para o jantar. No entanto, quando estavam prestes a começar uma outra partida, ressaltando que não havia praticamente nenhuma distância entre Baekhyun e Chanyeol, com muitos toques “desnecessários” aqui e ali, a escuridão tomou conta do apartamento, fazendo as crianças soltarem barulhos engraçados entre surpresa e gemidos de fantasmas.

— Energia? — Chanyeol perguntou para Baekhyun, olhando para as portas grandes e de vidro que separavam a sala da varanda. Neve caía e alguns flocos chegavam até o vidro, mas não havia tanta iluminação pela rua.

— Papai, cadê o seu celular? — Dohyun falou mais alto que o necessário, chamando atenção de Baekhyun, que prontamente deixou o console no colo de Chanyeol e tateou pelo celular sobre a mesa de centro, entregando-o ao filho. Dohyun balançou o aparelho para ligar a câmera e levantou do sofá em um pulo. — Vem, Sehun, vamos pegar um negócio no meu quarto — disse, puxando o amigo pelo braço e guiando o caminho para o quarto com a luz do celular.

O silêncio tomou conta de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, nada incômodo, mas um pouco estranho. Baekhyun não havia percebido, mas no meio daquilo de pegar o celular e deixar o console de lado, repousou seu braço sobre a perna de Chanyeol e, mesmo depois de perceber isso, não quis tirá-lo dali.

— Acho que logo logo vão ligar o gerador — comentou o vizinho, chamando a atenção de Baekhyun para si. Apesar do escuro, de perto conseguia ver um pouco dos traços do rosto alheio.

— Deve ter sido algo inesperado por causa da neve — disse, levando a conversa para um tom baixo sem querer. Novamente, _aquela_ troca de olhar. Os olhos de Chanyeol brilhavam e atraiam Baekhyun de uma forma impossível de resistir.

Porém, havia outros detalhes no vizinho que atraíam Baekhyun. Por exemplo, a boca. Era cheinha, e ele, vez ou outra, estava mordendo o lábio inferior, também já havia o visto algumas vezes com a barba por fazer — e isso fazia algo borbulhar dentro de si de uma maneira que, por enquanto, era melhor esconder. Contudo, continuava sendo impossível resistir e não olhar. Seus olhos desceram para a boca de Chanyeol, como se ele já não estivesse encarando a sua há um tempinho, e jurou de pé junto que a distância entre os rostos diminuiu.

As risadas dos dois meninos soaram altas pelo cômodo, seguidas pelo barulho deles correndo e da luz da lanterna, que iluminou a sala. Baekhyun se afastou, pegando o balde de pipoca sobre a mesa de centro e colocando as embalagens de chocolates espalhadas pelo sofá dentro dele.

— Vou colocar isso na cozinha — avisou. Mas não tinha pra quê avisar, correto? Quis fazer, quis alguma reação, que não imaginou ao certo qual seria, e descobriu que ela era muito bem-vinda, minutos depois.

Dohyun e Sehun passaram a brincar com o sabre de luz pela sala, batendo os dois bastões iluminados e correndo para um canto e outro, em meio a risadas e gritos. Deixado pelo filho para trás, Baekhyun levou o celular com a lanterna ligada consigo para a cozinha, e não levou nem o tempo de jogar todas as embalagens no lixo e deixar o balde de pipoca na pia para ter a presença de Chanyeol no cômodo mal iluminado.

— Ainda está com fome? Podemos pedir pizza, mas acho que as crianças não vão comer muito — disse Baekhyun, virando para o vizinho, depois de passar uma água nas mãos e enxugá-las.

Chanyeol nada respondeu, apenas virou o celular sobre a pia, deixando-os no quase completo escuro novamente. As crianças se divertiam na sala e Chanyeol não conseguia mais fugir da vontade que estava de beijar Baekhyun. Um desejo que soube existir desde o encontro no elevador, depois intensificado pelas três ou quatro vezes que tomaram café juntos, cada um em sua varanda, fingindo que não estava frio demais.

Baekhyun não disse e nem fez nada, deixou que Chanyeol cortasse a distância que havia entre eles e realizasse o desejo mútuo quando, gentilmente, tocou seu queixo com o indicador e ergueu um pouco mais seu rosto. De novo, a troca de olhar, uma sensação gostosa no peito. Aquela bendita sensação de quando você está prestes a fazer algo que almejou por muito tempo. Ele aproximou o rosto e inclinou um pouco a cabeça; numa quase sintonia perfeita, fecharam os olhos e os lábios se tocaram.

Somente um encostar foi o bastante para que Chanyeol tivesse a certeza que gostaria muito de fazer aquilo de novo, e do que veio em seguida também. Queria repetir a mordida que recebeu no lábio, o sorriso meio sem jeito que ele deu antes de dar vida ao beijo. Não foi profundo, nem teve língua, para falar a verdade, mas foi carinhoso e lento, como o engatinhar de uma criança.

Claro que Baekhyun quis ir mais longe, mas não faria aquilo, não como e onde estavam. E, bem, era do tipo que via um charme quando fazia as coisas bem devagar. Ficava bem mais gostoso.

Deixou que Chanyeol sugasse seu lábio, acariciando seu queixo com o polegar, envolvendo sua boca muito delicado, nada tão condizente com aquele tamanho e músculos todos. _As crianças na sala_. Talvez pudessem aproveitar o escuro e beijar um pouquinho mais. Baekhyun até levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Chanyeol, acariciando a bochecha e enfiando os dedos por dentro dos cabelos escuros, puxando-o um pouquinho mais para perto. No entanto, um zumbido bem leve e a sensação de estar de olhos fechados no claro se fez presente, assustando-os um pouco.

Chanyeol afastou a boca, compartilhando de um sorriso bonito com Baekhyun, que pareceu muito sem jeito, desviando o olhar e desfazendo o toque carinhoso na mesma velocidade que a neve caía do lado de fora: vagarosamente. Chanyeol ainda deu um beijo em sua bochecha, mas só apertou o braço alheio ao passar ao lado dele, em um pedido mudo para que não tentasse nada, ou talvez não conseguisse não arrumar um jeito de beijá-lo mais pelo resto da noite.

  
  


★

  
  


Estava começando a achar que estar na presença de Baekhyun atraía um monte de desventuras engraçadas. Isso parecia trágico, mas Chanyeol achava divertido. Era como se tudo ao redor mudasse os planos dos dois para dar um jeito de fazê-lo não conseguir tirar os olhos do Byun por nenhum minuto. Isso estava se tornando bem comum.

Como naquele dia em que Sehun pediu para comer as rosquinhas da padaria em frente ao edifício, porque o amigo e vizinho disse que eram muito boas. Lá estava na padaria, depois de correr. E lá estava _ele_ também, todo agasalhado e o rosto um pouquinho inchado, revelando que não havia muito tempo que tinha acordado.

— Me dá duas dessas, por favor — disse Baekhyun, apontando para as duas rosquinhas cobertas de chocolate e decoradas com estrelinhas douradas, antes de enfiar as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco grosso.

— Coloca duas para mim também, por favor — pediu Chanyeol, dando um pequeno sorriso educado para a atendente e chamando a atenção de Baekhyun, que virou a cabeça e o olhou de uma forma estranha. — Bom dia, vizinho. — Deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e Baekhyun não aguentou não sorrir de volta.

— Achei que essas coisas não fizessem sua praia — comentou Baekhyun, pegando a sacola de papel com os donuts. Em seguida, uma semelhante foi entregue para Chanyeol.

— E não fazem muito, mas deve saber que crianças são bem convincentes. — Foi ao lado de Baekhyun até o caixa da padaria.

— Você quer culpar criancinhas indefesas por sua vontade de comer porcarias? — Estalou a língua algumas vezes, balançando a cabeça para os lados e gostando de ouvir a risadinha que Chanyeol soltou. — Isso é feio, vizinho — brincou, esperando-o pagar as rosquinhas dele para andarem juntos até o edifício do outro lado da avenida. — Mas não vou discordar, ontem o Dohyun me fez gastar uma boa grana porque quer levar presentes para os professores no acampamento — comentou enquanto atravessavam a rua, olhando de relance para Chanyeol no meio do cenário acinzentado de inverno.

Não era muito de admirar arte ou algo do tipo, mas podia assemelhar a vista a uma delas. Ele tinha as bochechas manchadas pelo frio, os lábios ligeiramente arroxeados e os cabelos escuros e ondulados, que balançavam à medida que o vento batia neles. Sorriu e voltou a olhar para frente antes de ser pego no flagra.

— Acampamento? O acampamento de Natal? — Baekhyun confirmou pouco tempo antes de dar bom dia ao porteiro e ter sua entrada liberada. — Acho que vou ter que ir mais bonito sabendo que você vai estar lá — disse como se estivesse falando sozinho, e Baekhyun devia imaginar que, mais uma vez, as _“coincidências”_ apareceriam de novo.

Sentiu um frio na barriga e olhou para Chanyeol com um sorrisinho, balançando a cabeça para os lados, um pouco desacreditado.

— Acho que tem razão. — Juntos, entraram no elevador e Baekhyun apertou no botão do oitavo andar. Novamente, sozinhos naquele espaço pequeno.

— Você não deveria dizer que eu não preciso porque já sou bonito? Não é assim que flertes funcionam? — perguntou Chanyeol com a voz meio indignada, causando uma risada em Baekhyun, que estava ao seu lado, com os braços quase se tocando.

— Então você está flertando comigo? — Ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para Chanyeol, que inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

— Achei que era mútuo, _tsc_ — murmurou, fazendo um biquinho e encostando-se na parede do elevador.

Baekhyun encarou-o por algum tempo, passando muitos segundos perdido na imensidão escura e atraente que eram os olhos de Chanyeol. Passou a língua entre os lábios sem malícia, mas prendeu o olhar do vizinho ali e ficou satisfeito como pareceu o desconcertar por algum tempo. Se continuassem por mais um segundo daquele jeito, Baekhyun com certeza diria que ele já deveria tê-lo beijado no instante que pisaram dentro do elevador. Porém, as portas se abriram depois do barulhinho avisando a chegada do andar.

— As crianças ficariam felizes se fôssemos juntos — disse Baekhyun, como quem não quer nada. Chanyeol, alguns passos atrás de si, sorriu, admirando o baixinho da cabeça aos pés e coçando a nuca meio desajustado.

— As crianças?

— _As crianças_ — enfatizou, enfiando a chave na fechadura e olhando para o lado. Chanyeol fazia o mesmo, concordando com a cabeça, os lábios curvados para baixo.

— Eu faço tudo para ver meu filho feliz — disse, olhando para Baekhyun, soltando uma piscadela e um sorrisinho com muitas intenções.

— Até mais tarde então, vizinho. — Foi a última coisa que Baekhyun disse, antes de finalmente abrir a porta e entrar no apartamento.

Chanyeol riu, mordendo o lábio com força e, por fim, entrando em casa.

E foi dessa forma que, agora, estava encarando Baekhyun no banco do passageiro do seu carro, enquanto enfrentavam um engarrafamento nada legal a caminho do acampamento. Para as crianças, não passava de uma diversão, porque conversavam bastante e estavam jogando no celular dos pais. Baekhyun estava com uma camisa de lã de gola alta e uma calça preta, parecia muito mais bonito que antes e, provavelmente, menos que no dia seguinte.

Era engraçado pensar assim, não? Isso parecia aspecto de uma pessoa super apaixonada. O que não era uma total mentira. Podia se dizer um pouco apaixonado por Baekhyun, que parecia estar acostumado em fazer muitas pessoas se apaixonarem facilmente por ele. O jeito de falar, os toques delicados, o sorriso, até a forma de olhar. Tudo vinha com um aviso de “cuidado, você corre risco de se apaixonar”. Então, se não conseguia resistir aos encantos dele, não era culpa sua, correto? Preferia pensar que sim, de qualquer forma.

Ficaram presos no engarrafamento por mais meia hora, os jingles e músicas de Natal tocavam na rádio e Baekhyun parecia saber cantar todos eles do começo ao fim. Chanyeol achou isso adorável, e foi pego no flagra quando sorriu bobo. Baekhyun empurrou seu braço, sorrindo também sem jeito. Por um momento, ele nem afastou o braço, deixou sobre a coxa de Chanyeol e ainda fez um carinho meio tímido na altura do joelho, sem perceber que com aquilo fazia o vizinho se derreter todinho.

Ele só parou quando Chanyeol teve que passar a marcha para voltar a dirigir a caminho do acampamento. De relance, o Park percebeu-o cruzar as pernas e esquentar as mãos entre as coxas — vê-lo daquele jeito parecia ser muito sensual e bonito por demais. Caramba… O que Baekhyun queria fazer consigo? Mal tinham se beijado. Todo dia ficava pensando e pensando: como seria fazê-lo se desmanchar em seus braços, ficar viciado em seu beijo?

_“Uma tempestade se aproxima do norte da cidade. Autoridades aconselham não seguir viagem, o risco de acidente é iminente.”_

O aviso interrompeu _All I Want For Christmas_ e, antes de os meninos ficarem atentos ao aviso, Baekhyun diminuiu o volume do rádio e olhou para Chanyeol.

— Acho melhor não seguir — comentou baixo e o vizinho assentiu. — Fazer o caminho de volta pode ser perigoso por causa do engarrafamento também. — Baekhyun contorceu a boca, pensativo.

Aquele tipo de imprevisto era até que “previsível” naquela época do ano. Já teve algumas vezes que precisou ir ao acampamento com Dohyun na manhã seguinte, bem cedo. Dessa vez, parecia estar tudo bem ir no horário de sempre e chegar para a _dormida na floresta enquanto o Papai Noel chega_.

— Dá uma olhada no GPS, eu acho que tem um hotel há uns três quilômetros daqui — disse Chanyeol, olhando rápido para Baekhyun e voltando sua atenção para a estrada. — Não é grande coisa, mas é mais seguro para as crianças. — Baekhyun assentiu, afinal Chanyeol tinha razão.

Com um sorriso no rosto, olhou para trás, estendendo os dedos para pedir o celular a um dos dois e convenceu-os de que era apenas parte da aventura e que seria legal passar a noite em um hotel de estrada porque neles, segundo o pai necessitado de fazer duas crianças de doze anos não ficarem emburradas, sempre tem rosquinhas de Natal.

Crianças animadas, problema resolvido.

Ou quase isso.

  
  


Bom, de modo geral, o problema realmente foi resolvido. Pouco tempo depois de chegarem ao hotel, receberam uma mensagem da escola sobre o acampamento. As atividades que seriam feitas durante a noite passariam para a manhã seguinte. O hotel não era lá o mais bonito e — parecia até piada e Baekhyun nem mesmo pensou que aquele clichê não aconteceria consigo — havia apenas um quarto disponível. Ainda ouviu a risadinha de Chanyeol atrás de si quando a senhorinha recepcionista deu o aviso. Eram duas camas, pelo menos isso.

Não havia rosquinhas e Sehun, tímido como era, ainda perguntou ao “tio Baekhyun” se não tinha mesmo. Contudo, eles se animaram com os lanches trazidos para a viagem enquanto assistiam desenho animado. Baekhyun e Chanyeol só não podiam dizer que foram entretidos da mesma forma. 

Vez ou outra, a troca de olhar acontecia de novo. Baekhyun gostava muito de passar aquele tempo com o filho, mas agora também queria ter um tempo sozinho com Chanyeol. Tudo bem, não era de ferro. E o vizinho estava torcendo para Sehun logo pegar no sono. Apesar de isso não significar grande coisa na situação que estavam, arrumaria um jeito de finalmente beijar Baekhyun, como estava pensando em fazer no acampamento. Os planos só mudaram um pouquinho, não é?

Dohyun foi o primeiro a começar a cochilar, as pescadas o fazendo por fim deitar no colo de Baekhyun para arrumar uma posição melhor para dormir. Ficou mais alguns minutos fazendo carinho nos cabelos lisos do garoto, olhando para Chanyeol na outra cama, também fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Sehun, que estava deitado em seu braço, meio acordado, meio dormindo. Baekhyun sorriu no instante em que o vizinho ergueu o olhar para ele de novo.

Só depois que Sehun dormiu e ajeitaram cada um em uma cama, cobertos e confortáveis, foi que Chanyeol acenou com a cabeça para o lado de fora do quarto. Baekhyun relutou um pouco, mas como ia mentir para si mesmo sobre querer ficar com Chanyeol? Então, seguiu-o quarto afora. Cuidadosamente, fechou a porta, o corredor de quartos calmo, apesar de todas as portas estarem sinalizando que os cômodos estavam ocupados. Chanyeol fechou a porta sem trancar, mas certificando-se que a plaquinha estava como ocupada.

— Se não me engano, tem uma máquina de café na entrada. Quer tomar um enquanto conversamos um pouco? Pode ser no carro — disse Chanyeol, virando-se para olhar para Baekhyun, que estava com as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça, observando o mais alto. Ficou algum tempo o olhando sem responder, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Chanyeol sorriu um pouco sem graça. — As crianças estão bem cansadas, acho que vão até perder a hora amanhã. — Tentou um argumento a mais para convencer Baekhyun.

Poxa, claro que não gostava da ideia de deixar o filho sozinho. Mas ele estava bem, dormindo que nem um anjo, e o hotel era pequeno, tanto que o carro estava estacionado logo de frente para a janela do quarto que estavam hospedados. Só queria um tempinho com Baekhyun.

O mais velho acenou para eles andarem até a entrada, sorrindo e sentindo aquele friozinho na barriga. Era bom saber que o interesse era mútuo, apesar de não poder se luxar tanto no momento.

A máquina de café também tinha chocolate quente. Não era um dos melhores, mas Chanyeol não era apaixonado por café. Não era uma ótima ideia ir para o lado de fora também, nevava bastante, mas andaram rapidinho por debaixo da marquise — e gargalharam um monte quando Chanyeol quase escorregou ao descer o lance de cinco degraus — até entrarem no carro, rapidamente ligando o aquecedor. Baekhyun gemeu, satisfeito quando a temperatura começou a aumentar, e tomou um bom gole do café, que não era um dos melhores também, mas, naquele frio, até água quente era divina.

— Então… — Entreolharam-se ao mesmo tempo e Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar. — Juro que quero conversar muito com você, te conhecer mais, além de já saber que você adora plantas, provavelmente toca algum instrumento, tem um filho super educado e lindo, e adora manter o corpo em dia também. — Chanyeol sorriu, tomando mais do chocolate quente sem desviar o olhar de Baekhyun. — Só que as crianças estão sozinhas e… bom, não temos muito tempo.

— E o que você sugere? — Chanyeol passou os dedos nos cabelos, o gesto lento pareceu muito provocativo para Baekhyun.

— A gente pode se beijar agora, matar essa vontade que tá bem estampada na sua cara — disse e gesticulou para indicar o rosto de Chanyeol. Ambos riram baixinho. — Ou podemos conversar, vai ser um prazer, apesar de eu ser muito fã da primeira opção. — Fez um bico e deu de ombros. Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso maior, deixando o copo com o resto de chocolate quente no porta-copos da porta ao seu lado. — Acho que você também é… — murmurou com a voz arrastada, observando o vizinho tirar o casaco mais grosso e colocar o banco do motorista bem para trás, deixando bastante espaço entre ele e o volante.

Um espaço convidativo demais. Chanyeol era todo assim: _convidativo_. A boca, as mãos, o corpo. Tudo parecia chamar a atenção de Baekhyun. E, apesar de não terem muito tempo, deixou-se admirar um pouquinho o corpo dele — os ombros largos e os braços musculosos por debaixo do tecido grosso da camisa de mangas longas, as pernas eram fofas, mas lembrava que Baekhyun sentia atração de primeira por homens altos. Então, voltou a encarar os olhos dele. Dentro do carro, a única iluminação era um rastro de luz amarelada do poste na fachada do hotel. Dava para ver pouco, mas o suficiente para Baekhyun se sentir hipnotizado a deixar o café no porta-copos, e sentar no colo de Chanyeol com uma perna de cada lado, não se deixando nem mais um segundo sem a boca dele na sua.

Diferente da primeira vez, Baekhyun fez questão de sentir as línguas roçando uma na outra, os suspiros de um beijo profundo e gostoso e as mãos se enfiando nos cabelos de Chanyeol enquanto as dele adentravam sua camisa, tocando sua pele, fazendo-lhe arrepiar com a quentura.

Era como experimentar algo novo, mas não tão novo assim. Sabia como era, como funcionava aquilo, mas Baekhyun dava um toque único nos lábios se tocando e nos seus cabelos recebendo carinho e, vezes ou outra, apertos. Era gracioso tê-lo em seu colo, deixando que vagasse as mãos pelas costas, abdômen, foi até as coxas e voltou para o começo de tudo, estando tão a fim de continuar com a boca na sua, maltratando seus lábios, olhando de perto o estrago que estava começando a causar.

— Estava louco de vontade para fazer isso também? — perguntou Baekhyun, sussurrando com a boca próximo a de Chanyeol, abrindo um pouco os olhos só para ver os lábios cheinhos molhados do beijo. Desceu as mãos pelos ombros largos, os bíceps, bem devagar, também guiando as mãos dele por suas costas, descendo para sua bunda. Um pouco receoso, Chanyeol acariciou cada banda bem devagar, indo para as coxas grossas.

— Desde que nos falamos no elevador — sussurrou, a voz rouquinha causando arrepios em Baekhyun, que ergueu o olhar, buscando encarar os olhos bonitos de Chanyeol novamente.

E ele também buscou seus olhos. Talvez fosse algo que, daqui para frente, se tornasse apenas deles: sempre buscar no olhar do outro a vontade que queimava dentro de si mesmo. Baekhyun, desde que o conheceu, sempre encontrou a sua.

Abraçou-o pelos ombros, colando os troncos, voltando ao beijo, aprofundando seu desejo em Chanyeol como se aquela fosse a única chance que teriam para fazer aquilo.

Era louco pensar que seriam além de desventuras assim; que não se resumiriam a vizinhos e _jingle bells_. E, enquanto não tivessem essa certeza, se afogariam no desejo imenso que tinham um pelo outro. Deixariam que as janelas ficassem embaçadas, que o carro fosse o primeiro lugar que guardariam um orgasmo juntos. Baekhyun deixaria que perdesse um pouquinho do controle rebolando no colo de Chanyeol, enquanto as mãos grandes provocavam seu corpo como se soubessem como e onde tocar; deixaria a marca de sua própria mão na janela embaçada do carro, enquanto tentava arrumar controle para não pedir para irem mais longe.

Dentro do carro, foi verão. Quente e tropical. Uma aventura no meio de uma desventura. Chanyeol fez uma nota mental: Baekhyun o levava a mil graus, principalmente quando olhava em seus olhos, sorria meio torpe e jogava a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixinho.

— Eu nunca quis tanto ter uma babá agora — soprou Chanyeol, um pouco ofegante, depois de Baekhyun voltar para o banco de passageiro, olhando-o sentar meio desajeitado e erguer o olhar em sua direção. Os dois riram.

— É só você e ele? — perguntou, tentando controlar a respiração, sentindo a pele queimar de calor, mas sabia ser só a sensação restante do que haviam acabado de fazer. Chanyeol balançou a cabeça um pouco incerto sobre a própria resposta.

— A mãe do Sehun viaja muito — disse e, involuntariamente, Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha, como se quisesse saber mais detalhes sobre aquilo. Chanyeol sorriu de lado. — Nunca casamos, eu fiquei com ela uma única noite e aconteceu. Mas, de qualquer forma, é uma relação boa e nunca saí de perto do Hun. — Chanyeol percebeu a tensão se esvair dos ombros de Baekhyun e sorriu maior. — E você? O Dohyun é um garoto muito bom.

— Nos separamos há algum tempo e dividimos os momentos com ele também. — Baekhyun se ajeitou no banco, ficando de lado e levando a mão até a coxa de Chanyeol, fazendo um carinho inocente, que fez o vizinho sorrir com os lábios juntos e cobrir sua mão com a dele.

— Então… é um prazer te conhecer um pouco melhor, vizinho. — Chanyeol disse de um jeito carinhoso e encantador aos olhos alheios, soltando uma piscadela e um sorriso bonito, fazendo Baekhyun suspirar e se esticar no banco para roubar mais um beijo dos lábios cheinhos com gosto de chocolate quente.


	2. Presentes de Natal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ NATAAAAAL~  
> chegou eu e a última parte dessa belezinha hihi  
> mais uma vez, obrigada bia por betar esse capítulozinho, e um beijão para todos que deram amor a essa historinha.
> 
> espero que gostem, amores e boa leitura!

Para Baekhyun, o dia estava lindo. Apesar do tempo frio, o Sol brilhava um pouquinho. Dohyun ainda estava dormindo, então aproveitou para colocar uma boa xícara de café puro e olhar um pouquinho a paisagem urbana que o oitavo andar proporciona.

Era vinte e quatro de dezembro. O mundo parecia um pouco mais caótico que o normal. As pessoas corriam para lá e pra cá — compra presente, pensa na ceia, convida os familiares, faz tudo isso ao mesmo tempo enquanto trabalha. Bom, Baekhyun havia tirado sete dias de folga para dar total atenção ao filho nos últimos dias das férias dele consigo. Naquela noite, ia preparar algo, seus pais viriam, provavelmente seus irmãos e sobrinhos também, porque diziam que o apartamento de Baekhyun era sempre o mais no clima de Natal. Era só ver a árvore enorme para ter certeza.

Apesar do ambiente meio caótico, seria divertido e confortável; sempre era quando estava com sua família.

Tomou um gole de café, cruzando os braços e se encolhendo no moletom grosso e grande que vestia. Quando ouviu um rangido vindo do lado, sorriu com os lábios juntos, olhando para a pequena varanda do apartamento de Chanyeol. Ele apareceu, bocejando e bagunçando os cabelos. Vestia um pijama de calças e camisa de manga longa. Ele parecia tão inocente daquela forma. Baekhyun voltou a olhar para frente.

— Bom dia, vizinho — disse Chanyeol, olhando para a varanda do apartamento ao lado e dando um sorriso pequeno. Baekhyun segurou a xícara com mais força, voltando a olhar para Chanyeol com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

— Cadê as plantinhas? — perguntou, não querendo olhar demais para Chanyeol, ou acabaria se lembrando que, na noite anterior, masturbou-se pensando no que aconteceu dias atrás, no carro. Chanyeol soprou um riso e colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Minha mãe roubou todas, terei que comprar outras para cuidar. — Pareceu triste com o novo trabalho que teria, mas Baekhyun já havia notado que ele gostava desse tipo de trabalho. — Victor fez o favor de destruir algumas outras também. — Baekhyun inclinou um pouco a cabeça, questionando silenciosamente quem era Victor. — O filho peludo. — Como se estivesse invocando o danado, um gato preto de pelos muito longos apareceu. Chanyeol pegou-o nos braços para mostrar para Baekhyun, mas o carinha não parecia gostar muito de estar nos braços do dono. — Você tem que ser simpático com o vizinho bonitão, Victor — resmungou, fazendo Baekhyun rir. E, como se respondesse o dono, o gato miou, empurrando Chanyeol para que fosse solto de uma vez. — Acho que ele não gosta de mim. — Fez uma careta adorável aos olhos de Baekhyun, que não conseguiu controlar o sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Sinto que o Eli não gosta de nenhum humano. Ele está debaixo da minha cama, fingindo que o mundo não existe.

— Bom, pelo menos é debaixo da cama. Quando eu tô com alguém, Victor gosta de atrapalhar, sabe? Ele — começou a gesticular — literalmente entra no meio, fica olhando pra mim e me julgando. Se eu fecho a porta, ele finge que alguém está o esganando de tanto miar. — Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, umedecendo os lábios devagar. Chanyeol notou isso. Claro que notaria, afinal a boca alheia sempre atraía seu olhar.

— Agora já sei que não posso entrar no seu quarto — comentou, segurando o riso e tomando o resto do café. Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho de lado.

— Vamos só ficar no carro, então? — questionou, enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos da calça do pijama, olhando para Baekhyun _daquele_ jeito, com segundas, terceiras, infinitas intenções. O Byun mordeu o lábio antes de responder.

— As portas do meu estão abertas. Minha cama é _bem gostosa_ — falou, como se estivesse dando uma ótima opção para o probleminha deles. — Mas seu carro também é bom, não acha? Outros cômodos da casa também, sabe… — Chanyeol riu, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

— Parece que alguém quer repetir a dose. — O vizinho assobiou baixinho, olhando para frente. Baekhyun diminuiu o olhar.

— Vai dizer que também não quer? — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Chanyeol não respondeu de imediato, mas Baekhyun viu a sombra de um sorriso. Ele era lindo inclusive depois de acordar.

— Se eu disser que ontem, no banho, me masturbei pensando naquele dia, responde sua pergunta? — Virou o rosto devagar, voltando a olhar para Baekhyun com um semblante diferente, fazendo jus ao teor do rumo da conversa.

— Acho que estamos quites, vizinho. — Sua voz soou mais baixa e um pouquinho rouca. Guardou o sorriso que Chanyeol deu como um presente de Natal. — Tem algo pra mais tarde? Vou fazer um jantar, vai ser divertido, eu e o Dohyun sempre terminamos a noite assistindo Grinch. — Chanyeol pareceu ponderar o convite mais para deixar Baekhyun com aquele maldito frio na barriga.

— Hum… coincidência. Eu e o Sehun íamos passar a noite assistindo Grinch também, ele adora. — Baekhyun sorriu de lado, olhando para Chanyeol mais um tempinho antes de virar para sair da varanda.

— Está convidado, vizinho. — Chanyeol assentiu com um sorriso bonito no rosto. — Às oito… não se atrase, ok? — Deu uma outra olhada em Chanyeol, dos pés a cabeça, antes de entrar em casa meio desacreditado do que estava sentindo.

Agora estava ansioso. Por mil motivos, como se aquela situação fosse algo super novo para si. Passou o resto do dia com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, e escolheu o melhor suéter e calça. Colocou o melhor perfume que tinha e usou até anéis, sabia que seus dedos eram o ponto fraco de muitas pessoas.

  
  


Já havia comprado todos os presentes dias antes, mas, depois de pensar várias vezes, antes do fim da tarde levou Dohyun para ver a decoração do shopping enquanto procurava algo para presentear Chanyeol. Talvez fosse cedo demais para esse tipo de coisa? Sim, mas até para o porteiro dava presente nessa época do ano. Então, estava tudo bem. E Chanyeol era seu vizinho, certo? Dohyun fez um pouco de birra porque queria chocolate quente. Baekhyun acabou fazendo o gosto do garoto porque estava com a cabeça meio longe, pensando que, naquela noite, poderia beijar Chanyeol de novo.

O presente foi algo que achou bem a cara dele. O conhecia pouco ainda, mas, bom, sempre o via com casaco de moletom, então essa foi fácil. A embalagem muito bonita ficou debaixo da árvore junto aos que Dohyun daria aos primos, tios e avós.

Arrumou a mesa vistosa. Preparou algumas poucas coisas, sua mãe sempre insistia em levar a maior parte da ceia. Dohyun sempre se animava para ficar arrumado no Natal, mas ficava tão ansioso que por vezes rolava uma camisa do avesso, sapato errado e por aí vai. E às oito em ponto, lá estava Chanyeol batendo à porta.

Baekhyun só não esperava ver o que viu quando a abriu.

Ficou estagnado, olhando de Sehun para aquele… presente?

Céus.

Era um urso enorme. Metade do tamanho do próprio Chanyeol, que curvou a cabeça para o lado para poder olhar para Baekhyun e sorriu amarelo.

— O Sehun que escolheu… para o Dohyun. Ele tem muitas pelúcias, não é? — perguntou e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, segurando uma risada porque a cena toda era cômica de se ver. O garoto parecia prestes a explodir de ansiedade pelo presente para o amigo e, de primeira, Baekhyun achou que aquele urso enorme era para si. Talvez Chanyeol fizesse o típico romântico clichê, não é? Soltou uma risadinha, dando espaço para os dois entrarem.

— Sehun! — Dohyun gritou do sofá, correndo para abraçar o amigo e puxar ele para o sofá. Tímido, o filho de Chanyeol pegou o urso maior que si para entregar a Dohyun. Os olhos do garoto brilharam e ele abraçou forte o presente.

— É pra você, Hyunnie — disse com um sorriso no rosto. Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol, tinha um sorriso pequeno, mas seus olhos expressavam uma felicidade tão grande quanto a do próprio Dohyun.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol — disse, olhando para o vizinho admirando o filho e Dohyun tagarelando e depois olhando-lhe de volta. Ele sorriu.

— O Sehun ficou super ansioso quando eu disse que víamos pra cá — bateu a palma das mãos nas coxas e ergueu os ombros —, e ficou insistindo para dar um presente ao Dohyun, então… acho que ele é um pouco exagerado que nem eu. — Diminuiu o olhar, fazendo Baekhyun rir.

— Vem — chamou Chanyeol, tocando o antebraço dele e arrastando seus dedos até os dele, segurando-os e guiando-o até a cozinha de novo. Houve uma rápida troca de olhar antes de Baekhyun virar, e Chanyeol entendeu a intenção dele com aquilo. — Quer beber alguma coisa? Eu gosto de vinho, mas tem cerveja na geladeira se... — suas palavras morreram quando, assim que entraram na cozinha, Chanyeol lhe puxou para perto, envolvendo seu rosto com a mão livre e tomando sua boca em um beijo lento.

Baekhyun ficou surpreso por alguns segundos, mas logo estava com as mãos viajando pelos braços fortes de Chanyeol até a nuca dele, correspondendo ao beijo com o mesmo carinho e vontade, só afastando a boca quando precisou respirar melhor um pouquinho.

— Noite passada, eu quase bati na sua porta, só pra te beijar assim — murmurou Chanyeol, observando um sorriso sem jeito se abrir nos lábios agora avermelhados de Baekhyun, para depois encará-lo.

— Dormi pensando na sua boca… em você — segredou, enfiando seus dedos nos cabelos de Chanyeol, colando seu corpo no dele ao passo que sua cintura era abraçada. Arrastou a ponta do nariz pela bochecha do vizinho, dando um beijo carinhoso nela. — Deveria ter batido. — Chanyeol soprou um riso, enfiando a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço de Baekhyun, dando alguns beijos e sentindo o perfume gostoso.

— Conseguiria ficar só no beijo? — perguntou com a voz baixa, rouca, a boca próxima da orelha de Baekhyun, que sorriu, aspirando um pouquinho do perfume impregnado na roupa de Chanyeol, depois na pele na altura do pescoço.

— Isso ia depender de você. — Afastou primeiro o rosto, olhando para o mais novo com um sorriso convencido por algum tempinho, antes de se afastar. — Vinho ou cerveja, vizinho? — perguntou, passando a pontinha da língua entre os lábios, sentindo o rastro do beijo e se torturando olhando Chanyeol morder o próprio lábio para segurar um sorriso maior.

— Vinho.

  
  


A reação de Chanyeol ao saber que ia conhecer a família de Baekhyun foi engraçada. Isso não tinha um significado enorme, mas ainda tinha algo para se pensar sobre. Não vamos fingir que os dois não estavam com a intenção de fazer o negócio funcionar mesmo. Pelo menos até a ficada se tornar mais séria, depois quem sabe um namoro… e daí em diante. Porém, apesar dos olhos arregalados e riso nervoso, Chanyeol se deu bem até com o Baekbeom, irmão mais velho de Baekhyun, e deu muitas gargalhadas com Baekhee e seu pequeno time de futebol de cinco crianças e uma no forno. Ela amava família grande e Jongin, seu primeiro namorado e agora marido, ia na mesma onda. Baekhyun gostava porque adorava mimar os sobrinhos.

Chanyeol ficou um pouco aterrorizado com o tanto de criança, mas ficou bem aliviado quando viu Sehun se divertindo com todos. Sempre se via um pouco preocupado quando passavam o Natal sozinhos. A data mágica não tinha um significado tão grande para o garoto, mas Chanyeol queria sempre fazer diferente. E pensar que uma possível relação com Baekhyun também fosse trazer isso para ele deixava-o com o coração aquecido.

— Eu comprei um presente pra você. — A voz de Baekhyun tirou o vizinho dos devaneios, enquanto ele roubava um pedaço do bolo delicioso que o marido de Baekhee havia feito. Chanyeol abriu mais os olhos e virou o rosto para Baekhyun, meio atônito. — O quê?! — Sorriu ladino. — Você foi meu convidado, não podia deixar passar em branco.

— Eu…

— Sem essa de dizer que não precisa, hum? — Ele se afastou um pouco e mostrou uma caixa não muito pequena nem tão grande com um laço vermelho em cima. — Feliz Natal, vizinho. — Chanyeol abriu um sorriso devagar, umedecendo os lábios e deixando sua preciosa quarta fatia de bolo de lado para pegar a caixa. Baekhyun tomou um gole do vinho na taça que segurava, balançando as sobrancelhas indicando o presente. — Quero ver se vai gostar. Comprei com muito carinho e atenção, ok? Sou observador!

Chanyeol hesitou ao aproximar-se de Baekhyun, mas acabou dando-o um beijo na bochecha.

— Obrigado — murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos antes de se afastar e voltar sua atenção ao presente. — Vamos ver se você é bom observador mesmo. — Desfez o laço ansioso, abrindo a caixa.

Afastou o papel de seda que protegia o produto e foi inevitável não exclamar um “oh” bastante surpreso ao ver o… aquilo era uma… Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, pegando o presente e erguendo um pouco para olhar melhor, mas não tirando-o da caixa porque, bem, como podia explicar… 

— Meu Deus — murmurou Baekhyun, as bochechas pegando fogo, em seguida uma risada meio nervosa tomou conta de sua atonicidade.

— Eu não sabia que eu… bom, dava a entender que gostava de lingeries — disse com um tom brincalhão, mordendo o lábio para segurar uma gargalhada. Mas, não podia negar, estava super envergonhado. O que Baekhyun estava pensando com aquele presente? Ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando para ele com um sorriso sugestivo e divertido.

Baekhyun bufou, um sorriso sem graça nos lábios bonitos e uma vergonha estampada nas bochechas. Ele olhou para cima e aprumou as costas, pegando a tampa da caixa e colocando em cima dela novamente, fazendo Chanyeol rir.

— Não vai me dizer o que quer dizer com isso, vizinho? — perguntou, diminuindo o olhar.

— Eu… É claro que isso veio errado, Chanyeol! — exclamou, tentando não chamar a atenção de ninguém que estava conversando no meio da sala. Se seus irmãos soubessem… não teria um minuto de paz.

Céus, estava morrendo de vergonha e completamente sem jeito. Por que aquelas coisas viviam acontecendo com eles dois? Não podiam ter um encontro sem alguma coisa dando errado? Primeiro a cabana, depois a falta de energia, a tempestade, agora simplesmente o deu peças íntimas femininas, de rendinhas pretas ainda mais!

— Veio…? — Chanyeol se aproximou um pouco mais, o sorriso no rosto era meio sacana e, sabendo que Baekhyun estava prestes a enfiar a cabeça em qualquer buraco de tanta vergonha, sentiu mais prazer ainda em o provocar. — Não é algum fetiche seu? Sabe, lingeries são realmente sensuais — sussurrou, Baekhyun abriu a boca algumas vezes, estagnado olhando o rosto de Chanyeol. Um pensamento completamente inapropriado passou por sua mente bem rápido e o fez ficar mais _coisado_ ainda. — Eu nunca usei, mas… sou adepto se for pra te deixar duro pra mim — disse, no mesmo tom baixo, próximo demais de Baekhyun, tanto que ele precisou apoiar a palma da mão livre sobre o peito de Chanyeol, não impedindo ele de se aproximar, mas arrumando um equilíbrio para si também.

— Eu comprei um casaco pra você — resmungou derrotado. — Acho que na hora das embalagens, trocaram… por que raios essas coisas acontecem com a gente?! — perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Chanyeol, que tinha ainda um maldito sorrisinho cheio de várias intenções no rosto.

— Eu não vejo como algo negativo, ok? Já parou para pensar direitinho? Foi por causa das cabanas destruídas que nos falamos, na falta de energia, nos beijamos… — Ele aproximou um pouco mais o rosto da orelha de Baekhyun. — No dia da viagem, transamos dentro do carro, debaixo da tempestade — lembrou-o, fazendo as pálpebras de Baekhyun tremerem. Aquele pensamento de novo.

Chanyeol de lingerie.

Alerta de novo fetiche? Baekhyun estava suando frio.

— Não me faz lembrar dessas coisas assim — choramingou, empurrando Chanyeol e tomando o resto do vinho. Arrependendo-se no instante seguinte porque, junto ao pensamento, sentiu mais calor ainda. — Eu vou trocar isso — olhou de relance para a caixa de presente —, seu casaco era bonito… também. — Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para Chanyeol de novo, soprando um riso por causa da carinha dele.

— Por quê? Eu gostei! — Balançou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. — Acho até que é do meu tamanho. Vou ficar bonito nela, não acha? — Baekhyun tentou de todas as formas não pensar se Chanyeol ficaria ou não bonito de lingerie, mas falhou rude, pois a imagem dele com uma daquelas fodeu todo seu psicológico em três segundos e fez seu autocontrole quase ir pra puta que pariu. Apertou a camisa de lã de Chanyeol com força. — Eu acho que você também gosta da ideia de me ver de calcinha, vizinho... — provocou Baekhyun naquela conversa baixa encoberta pelo barulho das crianças brincando. — De meias sete oitavos também? — Abriu a caixa de novo, revirando o presente e também encontrando um par de meias pretas transparentes. Soltou um risinho divertido. — Isso tá ficando melhor ainda. — Baekhyun apertou os olhos fechados, segurando um sorriso meio sacana enquanto lambia os lábios.

— Eu tô começando a achar que é você que tem fetiche com isso.

— Eu gostei da ideia — revelou, pegando um dos morangos da fatia de bolo que havia deixado de lado e mordendo sob a atenção total do outro.

De novo, Baekhyun se pegou pensando em Chanyeol daquele jeito e sentiu o suor escorrer pelas costas de tanto nervoso. Ele ainda estava provocando com aquele maldito morango. Ou era só coisa da sua cabeça? Com certeza não, pois havia acabado de descobrir que Chanyeol podia ser um diabinho quando queria. Antes de se afastar, ainda limpou o cantinho dos lábios cheinhos, melados de glacê, com os próprios dedos. Deixando para trás o vizinho com um sorrisinho bem maldoso no rosto. Precisava de mais vinho ou ia surtar.

Chanyeol fez questão de cuidar de Dohyun e Sehun o tempo todo. Baekhyun já havia cuidado de tudo para ser um jantar legal, o mínimo que podia fazer, assim pensava, era ajudá-lo fazendo com que os dois garotos largassem um pouco a brincadeira e jogo para jantar com o resto da família.

Depois de receber o presente, o que restou foi ficar pensando nele. Sentia vontade de rir, mas também ficou curioso. Devia acreditar em Baekhyun, não? Isso pode acontecer mesmo, era uma loja de roupas, afinal. Ainda sim, percebeu-o vacilar e não negar em nenhum momento que a ideia de ter Chanyeol de lingerie era ruim. E nem o próprio Chanyeol estava pensando que era…

A curiosidade atiçava a vontade de saber, por fim, qual seria o resultado daquele presente. Haveria um ou ele trocaria de qualquer forma?

Sentando no chão da sala, brincava com uma das sobrinhas de Baekhyun, enquanto trocava algumas palavras com a irmã dele, que parecia ter um toque a mais de energia que os irmãos e adorar falar de tudo e todos. Chegaram ao assunto até sobre a esposa do dono da academia que Chanyeol, e coincidentemente ela também, fazia parte. Apesar de tagarela, ela tinha crianças super fofas e o fez descobrir alguns _podres_ de Baekhyun, do tipo que ele pode roncar bastante se dormir depois que come ou odeia fazer exercício e já teve algum vício que ela tentou desviar do assunto. Chanyeol, por sua vez, não se achou no direito de saber mais sobre isso.

Entretido na conversa, não percebeu que a garotinha de vestido vermelho e branco e laços no cabelo tentava abrir o copinho de suco. O resultado foi um suéter molhado da bebida.

— Chanyeol! — exclamou Baekhee, e ao perceber o que a filha havia feito, pegou o copinho e tapou novamente, olhando para a garotinha e repreendendo-a apenas com o olhar. — Está tudo bem? Quer que eu ajude a secar? — perguntou com uma preocupação sincera, vendo o vizinho do seu irmão sorrindo e tentando não fazer os resquícios de suco molhar a calça também. Ele balançou uma das mãos e negou com a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe, crianças fazem isso mesmo. A gente tira o olho por um segundo… — Soprou um riso, por um momento lembrando de uma ou outra presepada do tipo que o próprio filho fez.

— A Hari adora abrir coisas e tirar o que tem dentro do que abre — disse, enquanto procurava pelo paninho da filha sobre o sofá. Primeiro limpou as mãos da garotinha, depois entregou-o para Chanyeol para que ele limpasse melhor o desastre.

— Acho que vou em casa trocar rapidinho pra não ficar manchado. — Tentava amenizar com o paninho de bichinhos, mas a mancha já estava bem feia e sentia a pele começar a ficar peguenta. 

— Oh, você mora aqui do lado, não é? — Chanyeol concordou, levantando-se do chão. Baekhee abanou a mão uma vez. — Então vai logo, quando você voltar vou revelar pra família o sexo do bebê. Você vai ver, sempre erram. — Sorriu de volta para Chanyeol.

— Tudo bem, eu volto rápido. — Procurou Sehun com os olhos, ele estava montando algum brinquedo com Dohyun e os dois garotos mais velhos de Baekhee. — Filho, vou só trocar a camisa em casa, tudo bem? — Sehun mal tirou os olhos do brinquedo, só concordou rapidamente com a cabeça quando o pai passou pela entrada do corredor, avisando.

— O que foi isso? — Baekhyun perguntou, assim que saiu da cozinha com mais uma taça de vinho, dando de cara com Chanyeol e o suéter de lã molhado na altura da barriga. Ele estava com as sobrancelhas juntas e apontava para a mancha.

— A Hari derramou um pouco de suco — resmungou, mas não estava chateado, só queria fazer uma manha para Baekhyun e ter a atenção dele de novo. — Vou só em casa trocar e já volto.

— Não me importaria se ficasse sem camisa — murmurou divertido, olhando Chanyeol da cabeça aos pés e por muito pouco não o dando um selinho. O vizinho deu um sorriso bonito, estilo galanteador que fez o coração de Baekhyun acelerar e outras partes do seu corpo ficarem animadinhas.

Os dois só não perceberam que Baekhee observava a cena, mesmo que estivesse dando atenção para seus dois filhos mais novos enquanto Jongin os convencia a comer. Qual é, tinha cinco filhos, dividir a atenção era o que mais sabia fazer. Principalmente se fosse para atazanar a vida do seu irmão. E o sorrisinho que deu foi um claro anúncio disso. Só esperou o vizinho bonitão dar o pé, levando a caixa de presente consigo, e levantou, deixando Hari sentada ao lado de Jongin e o caçula no colo dele.

— Já volto, amor — consolou o olhar desesperado do marido quando deixou os dois aos seus cuidados, dando-o um selinho rápido e levantando-se na mesma pressa para ir até o irmão, que roubava um morango do bolo feito pelo cunhado. — Vai! — disse, dando tapinhas nos ombros de Baekhyun um tanto animada. Ele franziu o cenho e virou para a irmã sem entender o que era aquilo. Baekhee acenou para a porta e comprimiu os lábios. — Eu te dou uma horinha pra você acabar com essa tensão ridícula que tem entre vocês. — Baekhyun abriu a boca algumas vezes.

— Do que você está falando?

— Só você acredita que conseguem fingir que não estão a ponto de se atracar em algum lugar dessa casa — cochichou entre os dentes, os olhos semicerrados para a cara de pau de Baekhyun. 

— Não vou fazer isso com a mamãe, o papai _e_ o Dohyun logo aqui do lado, Hee. — Balançou a cabeça várias vezes para dissipar até a própria vontade. Baekhee arregalou os olhos enquanto cortava um pedaço considerado do bolo. _Ah_ , poderia ter dez filhos, sempre ficaria com desejo de comer os bolos de Jongin.

— E vocês vão fazer o que? Uma sessão de exorcismo ou sexo? — Revirou os olhos, aproximando-se mais do irmão e apontando para a própria barriga que fazia volume na blusa. — Tenho cinco crianças em casa. Como você acha que elas são feitas?

— Quando você arruma uma desculpa esfarrapada e sai deixando elas aqui e com o Beom? — perguntou o óbvio. Baekhee olhou para o lado, curvou os lábios para baixo e deu de ombros. Bom, era por aí… adorava usar a desculpa de que a babá não pode ir. 

— O que tem eu? — O mais velho dos três se achegou com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Baekhee sorriu esperta para Baekbeom.

— Como consigo convencer o Baekhyun a ir meter com o namorado dele de vez? Oportunidade perfeita. A Hari derramou suco nele e ele foi trocar de roupa. — Deu toda a ficha da cena do crime para o irmão mais velho, fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas e olhar sugestivo para Baekhyun, que revirou os olhos e terminou a… quarta? Ou quinta, taça de vinho. — A desculpa é que ele não consegue fazer com a gente aqui do lado. — Baekbeom soltou uma risadinha e cutucou o braço do irmão.

— Agora é recatado e do lar, maninho? Bons tempos quando só ficava eu e você em casa, então. Você jurando que eu não sabia que você não estava estudando porra nenhuma.

— Você não tem moral pra falar, sabe disso não é? — Olhou para o irmão fingindo desprezo, apoiando-se na mesa e cruzando os braços. Baekhee se deliciava com o bolo, mas olhou para os irmãos e fez uma careta.

— Parem de falar dessa época. Me lembra que eu ouvia minhas amigas falando que ficou com vocês e eu só descobria que eram _vocês_ depois de ouvir todos os terríveis detalhes. Tenho trauma até hoje. — Olhou para entre os dois, paralisada, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Horrível e nojento. Os dois riram. — E recatado nada, ele deu uma calcinha pro namorado. — Baekbeom caiu na gargalhada e Baekhee soprou uma risadinha. Baekhyun estava vermelho de vergonha e passou as mãos no rosto. Seus irmãos…

— Eu não dei nada! — exclamou bufando, mas segurando um riso. 

— _Esse_ é o problema — comentou Baekbeom depois de parar a crise de riso, tomando o resto da própria cerveja.

— Ele não é meu namorado também. — Ergueu o indicador para dar um toque mais sério em sua fala. Mas a situação era engraçada e seus irmãos já não levavam nada a sério. — E o presente veio errado.

— Aham, por isso que o Chanyeol levou pra casa dele, não é? — Baekhee provocou mais um pouquinho, enfiando mais bolo na boca quando o irmão a repreendeu com o olhar.

E falando nele… Baekhyun sentiu o celular vibrar duas vezes no bolso, pegando-o e vendo pelo pop-up que eram mensagens do vizinho. Estranhou de primeira, afinal, ele só havia saído para trocar a roupa. Será que havia acontecido algo? Baekhyun se sentiu um pouquinho preocupado e abriu o aplicativo de mensagens rapidamente. Baekhee, enxerida como era, espichou o olhar para ver do que se tratava e, antes mesmo de Baekhyun entender, ela deu uma risadinha “nervosa”.

— Uma horinha… — cantarolou, afastando-se e puxando o irmão mais velho consigo.

Baekhyun ainda demorou para processar o conteúdo das mensagens, mas já estava suando frio. Sentiu até as mãos geladas de repente. Limpou a garganta e aprumou a postura, nitidamente desconcertado. Primeiro, abriu a foto.

Não mostrava o rosto de Chanyeol, mas conhecia aquela mão grande e os dedos que o deixavam com um fraco danado. Fora as pernas… Ele estava usando as malditas meias sete oitavos. A renda chegava no começo das coxas, e aquela pele toda exposta pareceu deixar Baekhyun um pouco zonzo. Chanyeol estava sentado, possivelmente no sofá, e puxava a barra de um suéter preto para baixo, tentando cobrir a calcinha do conjunto que ganhou. Baekhyun sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem e a boca secar. A peça mal cobria a intimidade dele de tão pequena, fazendo o Byun sentir as mãos formigarem na estranha vontade de levantar o suéter dele para ver como ele havia ficado vestido naquela lingerie.

Fechou a foto, coçando a testa e lendo as mensagens. O coração estava acelerado, sentia que ia explodir de ansiedade. E vontade. Muita vontade.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Aproveitei para provar meu presente
> 
> Você gostou?
> 
> Acho que você errou o tamanho, mas achei tão fofa… Não quer ver?
> 
> Tô esperando você

Baekhyun virou para a mesa de novo, deixando o celular em cima dela. Pegou a taça, mas não tinha mais vinho. Sentia a boca seca, mas nem estava com sede mesmo. Ia beber água e tentar não ficar mais afetado ainda. Caramba, por que Chanyeol estava jogando tão baixo…

Uma nova mensagem fez a tela piscar e chamou a atenção de Baekhyun.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> A porta tá destrancada 

Nem olhou para trás quando passou os dedos pelos cabelos, pondo-os para trás, e enfiou o celular no bolso, saindo de fininho para tão logo estar com a mão na maçaneta da porta do apartamento de Chanyeol, bem ao lado do seu. Pensou mais um pouquinho. Ou melhor, tentou se acalmar ou ia parecer um louco morrendo de desejo de marcar aquelas coxas, beijar ele e foder até que ele ficasse todo molinho. Tudo com aquela maldita calcinha e meia.

Abriu a porta devagar, olhando para os próprios pés enquanto entrava no apartamento. A luz da sala estava desligada, mas o cômodo era iluminado pelas luzes coloridas do pisca-piscas pendurados na varanda e o de cor champanhe na pequena árvore no canto da sala. Queria reparar mais em como era o lugar de Chanyeol, seria uma boa forma de conhecer ele melhor ainda, mas sua atenção foi tomada pela figura sentada no sofá. Lambeu suavemente o lábio, como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, e depois mordê-lo foi involuntário.

Encarou Chanyeol. Ele estava mesmo com a lingerie e o suéter preto. Os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, as pernas sobre o estofado, de modo que escondiam o que, no meio de seus desejos mais sujos, estava com vontade de ver. Ele sorriu de lado, mordendo a pontinha do polegar antes de quebrar o silêncio.

— Eu pensei: não comprei nada pra ele, então… acho que esse pode ser um ótimo presente. — Baekhyun andou devagar, cortando pouco a pouco a distância entre eles depois de trancar a porta. — Você gostou? — Chanyeol parecia um pouco ansioso e Baekhyun gostou de perceber que ele estava na mesma página que si, com a mesma excitação crescente.

— Você tá lindo — murmurou, levando os dedos meio trêmulos para a fivela do próprio cinto. Chanyeol desceu o olhar até ali, sorrindo novamente e voltando a encarar Baekhyun. — Não imaginava que gostasse… — Tocou o queixo de Chanyeol com o indicador, fazendo ele erguer um pouco a cabeça e guiando-o a um selinho carinhoso e demorado, que o fez suspirar baixinho, satisfeito, e Baekhyun podia dizer que um pouco aliviado também.

— Nunca pensei nisso, mas fiquei excitado imaginando como seria — disse baixo, o rosto próximo ao de Baekhyun, buscando o lábio inferior dele, sugando e soltando bem devagar. Ele fez carinho em seu queixo. — Aproveitando as oportunidades — brincou, buscando a boca de Baekhyun para um beijo lento e carinhoso.

Os dedos finos do Byun envolveram um lado do rosto de Chanyeol, levando-o em um beijo mais profundo, fazendo-o se ajoelhar sobre o estofado para ficarem praticamente da mesma altura. A outra mão segurou firme a cintura, puxando para mais perto, na intenção de fazê-lo sentir o quanto já estava afetado só com aquela visão. Chanyeol, sentindo-se queimar por dentro na vontade insuportável de querer transar de vez com Baekhyun, chupou a língua dele devagar, fazendo um vai e vem que fez o Byun suspirar, enfiando a mão por dentro do suéter para afundar seus dedos na pele macia do vizinho. Puxou um pouco os cabelos em poderio, afastando as bocas e sorrindo com o muxoxo de Chanyeol.

— Não temos tanto tempo assim — sussurrou, olhando da boca dele para os olhos. — Eu queria muito cuidar de você direitinho, como merece, mas temos visitas e os meninos logo vão ficar perguntando para onde fomos — dizia, distribuindo beijos molhados pela mandíbula, pescoço, subindo para orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo e soprando um riso quando Chanyeol levou os dedos para o botão da sua calça, abrindo-a e descendo o zíper, suspirando satisfeito por ver com mais nitidez o volume marcando a cueca preta.

— Então vamos logo — respondeu a Baekhyun, perdendo-se em mais um beijo enquanto descia a calça e a cueca dele para finalmente sentir o pau teso em seus dedos. O Byun suspirou com o toque, afastando as bocas e olhando a mão de Chanyeol massageando até suas bolas. — Você me deixou com muita vontade de te chupar. — Chanyeol sentou nas próprias pernas, olhando para Baekhyun, vendo-o tirar a camisa e fazê-lo ficar mais excitado ainda com a visão do corpo bonito e o pau duro por sua causa.

Com certeza pensaria em repetir aquilo, nada mal usar calcinhas para excitar o vizinho bonito e gostoso.

— Deixei? — Sorriu ladino, levando a mão direita para os cabelos de trás da cabeça de Chanyeol, puxando-o sem força para mais perto da sua pélvis. — É o seu segundo presente de Natal então — disse como se todo o contexto não fosse malicioso, mordendo o lábio quando Chanyeol sorriu e colocou a língua para fora, não prolongando a tortura, mas fazendo Baekhyun pulsar gostoso quando a passou por toda extensão antes de colocá-lo na boca.

Um boquete de Natal. Baekhyun com certeza não poderia receber um presente melhor. De cima podia vê-lo naquela posição como se fosse inocente, então se erguia o olhar, lá estava aquela boquinha gostosa ao redor do seu pau. Ele chupava com vontade, junto a movimentos cadenciados, subindo e descendo, colocando o quanto aguentava na boca. Guiava o vai e vem, segurando os cabelos de Chanyeol, tentando controlar os gemidos, suspiros e elogios sobre o quanto a boca dele era maravilhosa.

Ele tirou um tempinho da boca para punhetar enquanto chupava suas bolas, subindo com a língua de novo e mamando só a cabecinha. Baekhyun gemeu baixo e rouco, movendo o quadril bem devagar. Chanyeol ergueu o olhar e prendeu-o no de Baekhyun, suplicando em silêncio para que ele tomasse as rédeas. E cheio de tesão como estava, não foi muito difícil de entender.

Segurou o pau pela base no mesmo instante que Chanyeol apoiou as mãos nas próprias coxas. Tirou o docinho dele, sorrindo quando ele tentou colocar na boca de novo quando deslizou a glande melada de saliva e pré-gozo no queixo e bochecha. Mas não demorou muito mais para se enfiar na boca do seu vizinho favorito, movimentando o quadril para frente e guiando a cabeça dele contra sua pélvis. Fodeu a boquinha bonita de Chanyeol devagar, fazendo os olhos expressivos encherem de lágrimas quando tocou uma ou duas vezes a garganta.

— Eu podia gozar no seu rostinho e na sua boca agora — sussurrou, a voz pesada pela excitação. Chanyeol sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar e o pau pulsar dentro da calcinha. Baekhyun afastou a boca do vizinho, abaixando o rosto e selando os lábios vermelhos e molhados. — Mas eu tô louco pra te colocar de quatro e fazer você ficar todo manhoso de tanto te foder. — Chanyeol fechou os olhos, voltando a punhetar bem devagar o pau de Baekhyun. A outra mão foi direto para a calcinha, dando atenção para sua própria ereção.

— Da próxima vez — suspirou, mordendo o lábio com força antes de continuar —, quero que goze tudo na minha boca. — Baekhyun sorriu, dando-o mais um selinho.

— Você já estava pensando nisso, não é? — Manteve a cabeça dele erguida para continuarem se olhando. Pôs seu corpo um pouco sobre o dele, fazendo se inclinar mais e, consequentemente, abrir mais as pernas. Chanyeol sorriu de um jeito sapeca, esfregando a glande de Baekhyun com o indicador.

— De hoje eu não ia deixar passar. — Roubou outro selinho, impossível manter sua boca longe da dele por muito tempo. — Fiquei pensando muito em como seria gostoso você me fodendo. E parece que adivinhou, pensei exatamente em ficar de quatro pra você. — Viu um sorriso safado nos lábios bonitos de Baekhyun antes de ele voltar a beijar sua mandíbula e pescoço. Fechou os olhos, a mão dentro da calcinha indo mais para baixo para poder fazer carinho na sua entradinha. — Também pensei em como seria gostoso você quicando no meu pau, deve ficar mais lindo ainda. — Sorriu pomposo quando sentiu Baekhyun pulsar entre seus dedos e gemer baixinho contra seu pescoço.

— Gosta de revezar? — perguntou depois de deixar uma mordidinha no pescoço de Chanyeol, que assentiu, e olhá-lo novamente. — Maldito jantar em família — resmungou, rindo junto ao vizinho, que lhe abraçou pelos ombros e encheu sua boca de selinhos molhados.

— Não fala assim, se não fosse por ele eu não estaria desse jeito. — Olhou para baixo, para o próprio corpo, e Baekhyun acompanhou o olhar dele até o meio das penas. Seu pau babou no mesmo instante que viu, no meio das luzes coloridas e champanhe, o pau de Chanyeol quase todo para fora da calcinha, com a cabecinha brilhando de tão úmida. — Não se preocupa, se quiser, ele pode ser todinho seu — sussurrou, passando a língua entre os lábios antes de distribuir beijos pela bochecha de Baekhyun até beijá-lo de novo.

Não era novidade que queriam fazer aquilo com mais detalhes, mais devagar, aproveitando cada instante e toque. Porém, até a necessidade falava para irem mais rápido. Então em meio àquele beijo, o suéter de Chanyeol parou no chão e as calças de Baekhyun também. Quase como se estivesse adorando o corpo do vizinho, distribuiu beijos por onde alcançava, gostando de vê-lo sorrindo e mais excitado ainda. Quando Chanyeol virou no sofá, ficando com os braços apoiados no encosto e de joelhos no estofado, empinando a bunda, Baekhyun viu o pau dar uma guinada. A calcinha era menor ainda atrás e se perdia no meio das bandas redondinhas.

O aquecedor com certeza estava desligado, mas ambos sentiam o corpo pegar fogo pela excitação. Ficou pior ainda quando Chanyeol sentiu os dedos de Baekhyun o preparando bem gostoso, enquanto a voz dele sussurrava próximo ao seu ouvido o quanto estava louco para deixá-lo todo fodido. Chanyeol tentava controlar os gemidos, mas estava tão cheio de tesão que não conseguia nem mesmo não forçar sua bunda contra os três dedos de Baekhyun socados no meio dela.

Lambendo os próprios lábios, o Byun admiriou um pouco seus dedos entrando e saindo, o sorrisinho brincando no seu rosto por ver o quanto Chanyeol estava necessitado daquilo. Só parou porque sentia que a qualquer momento podia gozar com a visão, e, na mesma emergência que teve de beijá-lo quando faltou luz, colocou a camisinha e fez o que pensou desde o que aconteceu na ida ao acampamento. Fez Chanyeol tremer de tanto prazer, morder o próprio braço para não gemer alto.

Era uma visão perfeita, Baekhyun diria em seu estado de êxtase. Aquele homem gostoso empinado, com meias sete oitavos e a calcinha colocada para o lado, recebendo seu pau tão gostoso e chamando baixinho por mais, mais e mais, como se não choramingasse quando Baekhyun colocava até o talo. Abraçou-o por trás, sua boca próxima ao ouvido dele o fizeram enlouquecer mais ainda. Uma das mãos o estimulou com uma punheta no mesmo ritmo que ia com os movimentos, ora rápido, ora mais lento e firme. Deixou-o fora de órbita.

E, nem mesmo depois, quando voltaram para o apartamento de Baekhyun e souberam que Baekhee — que estava com aquele sorriso do tipo _“eu sei o que você fez, maninho”_ e _“com certeza você me deve uma, seu safado”_ — estava grávida de mais uma menina, ou quando todos foram embora e Chanyeol ouviu da mãe de Baekhyun algo do tipo “bem-vindo à família, querido”, e nem depois das crianças dormirem sem escovar os dentes e sem colocar o pijama — os pais, dessa vez, deram um desconto por causa da noite longa que tiveram; nem depois de arrumarem a bagunça maior da sala e da cozinha em quase total silêncio, como se nada tivesse acontecido ou prestes a acontecer, pararam de sentir o efeito do outro, nem do que fizeram mais cedo.

A neve caía bem calma do lado de fora. No mesmo silêncio, agora só com os dois garotos dormindo na mesma cama pequena, super cansados de tanto brincar e tagarelar, Baekhyun ainda fez café. Esse foi um meio de se ocupar e não acabar nos braços de Chanyeol de novo. E de novo. Até o dia amanhecer ou alguma das crianças por acaso acordar. No entanto, pensar que aquele diabinho não ia tentar lhe atiçar de novo era tipo acreditar em Papai Noel.

Chanyeol havia acabado de juntar os brinquedos espalhados e beliscado o resto do bolo do marido de sua irmã. Veio lambendo os dedos como prova crime por ter roubado mais um morango, abraçando Baekhyun por trás e dando vários cheiros no pescoço até ele sorrir todo meio bobo apaixonado.

— O que quer, hum? — perguntou, com um sorrisinho no rosto, olhando para a cafeteira terminar de passar o café.

— As crianças com certeza vão dormir a noite toda — disse Chanyeol, a voz meio abafada por estar com o rosto enfiado no pescoço de Baekhyun, sentindo o perfume um pouco desgastado pelo que tinham feito mais cedo. Era gostoso e excitante. — Não quer tomar banho? Juntos? Eu acho uma boa ideia. — Baekhyun riu, balançando a cabeça para os lados, mas nem desacreditava daquela audácia.

Porque também a teve quando o empurrou para dentro do banheiro, entre beijos urgentes e roupas sendo jogadas por todo canto do cômodo; quando se ajoelhou e adorou Chanyeol com a boca por muito, muito tempo, deixou-o louco de novo, fazendo-o sentir o quão era gostoso ter umas desventuras aqui e ali, e, no fim, acabar daquela forma, gozando em sua boca e, mesmo que jurasse de pé junto não aguentar mais, ficasse duro de novo.

O pior — ou melhor? — foi gostar de fazer aquilo escondido, debaixo do chuveiro, enquanto sua boca na dele era o melhor presente de Natal, seu corpo roçando no dele, suando mesmo debaixo da água quente, os vidros embaçados e os gemidos presos na garganta, eram a consequência perfeita de um encontro no elevador.

Céus, tudo aquilo era demais para Baekhyun, que tentava não se entregar muito fácil, mas já estava todo entregue de qualquer jeito; com uma das mãos segurando forte os cabelos ensopados de Chanyeol, a outra manchando o vidro do box e deixando vestígio do quanto estava derretendo de prazer com as pernas ao redor da cintura de Chanyeol, subindo e descendo nele enquanto a boca cheinha deixava marcas por seu pescoço e peito.

Com certeza, _jingle bells rock._ Chanyeol era tudo e mais um pouco. Impossível não ficar um pouquinho caído ou com os quatro pneus arriados de vez, mesmo até se já tivesse se apaixonado várias vezes antes.

As desventuras continuaram. Um elevador quebrado, um problema na encanação de um e na eletricidade de outro. Encontros na portaria, fosse inverno ou verão. E as rosquinhas viraram até as queridinhas de Chanyeol. Vizinhos até chegar um outro Natal, um jantar em família, e Dohyun e Sehun felizes porque agora seriam algo como “irmãos”.


End file.
